The Boy On The Other Side of The Glass
by Mystery Girl520
Summary: Sasuke inherits a beautiful mirror from his Grandmother, one that is said to link you with your soulmate. But will Naruto and Sasuke be able to fight against all the odds, and unite? Or are they destined to be forever separated by the mirror that brought them together? Narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

I glanced tiredly at my clock, the high pitched shriek of my alarm grating on my buzzing nerves. Another week of school, the exhausting process of getting up, getting dressed, and taking that first dreaded step out of my cozy home. Perhaps I was being melodramatic but as I continued to glare at my clock,wishing it would com-bust into flames, I realized I didn't really care.

"Sasuke! Get downstairs now!"

Ah, speaking of another high pitched shriek...

"Coming." I groaned back quietly, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to hear me.

Ok, so I was a teenager, and a broody one at that.

I hate being a cliche, but as time ticks by I find myself unconsciously falling into place with all the other kids at Konoha High. I partied behind my mom's back, got completely and stupidly drunk, constantly argued with her, and chose to spend the most of my days locked in my room reading online stories and social networking until it felt as though my eyes would just shrivel up and blow into dust. Productive? no. A wonderful band-aid to hide me from my problems? why yes, yes indeed.

I slipped out of bed, choosing to head straight to the bathroom then do anything else. I stared at myself in the mirror, my black hair choosing to defy gravity and irritate me by sticking out in every which direction. I would have laughed if my head wasn't pounding and my voice strained from my drunken sing-screaming at Kiba's party last night, since he had a fully stocked karaoke machine.

' _Well, time to get to work._ ' I thought, grabbing my hairbrush and setting my face into a determined scowl.

25 minutes later I strolled out of the bathroom, smooth and well brushed hair accompanying me. The back of it still jutted out like an angry duck's ass, but I had long pieces of hair that framed my face and stylish, chopped bangs.

I was still only clad in my boxers and I realized quite quickly that I would give my mother a premature ulcer if I didn't hurry it up. I grinned, shaking my head at the image, and wiggled into a pair of dark skinny jeans. I yanked on a pair of white socks and tied my high-tops and put on my favorite white sweatshirt that was at least a few sizes too large for me. It swallowed my lithe figure and was toasty.

I jogged to my desk, choosing to open my black backpack that laid unceremoniously on the floor and sweep everything on my desk into said backpack, only leaving behind the gray lamp that shone brightly in my sensitive eyes. I grabbed my black sunglasses, deciding that with this large of a hangover if a lamp could weaken me, what could the sun do?

"There you are!" Mother growled, shoving a plate with two poorly jammed pieces of toast in my hands. "Yeah, I'm here, your majesty." I sneered, setting the plate down and bowing. "If you have time for theatrics you have time to get to school." Mother sighed, sipping her coffee and leaning on the granite counter. My eyes narrowed but I chose to keep quiet, nibbling on my slightly burned toast.

"Thanks." I remarked offhandedly glancing at her than at the toast. "But of course. You deserve it. What with your good grades and stellar attendance- oops! I forgot. You don't have _either_ of those things." She spat from behind her mug and I grit my teeth, my headache coming back with a passion.

"Forget I said anything. Just drive me to school and go to the place you really wanna be. As far away from me as possible." My plate clattered in the sink, a piece of chilled bread still laying on the dish. Oh well. I didn't eat breakfast normally anyway.

My mother's face sunk, "Sasuke you don't mean th-"

"Yes I _do_ Mother. Now drive me to school so I can get away from you too." Her face tightened with anger and I realized just how expressive her appearance was. I guess I get it from her. "Fine." She hissed, grabbing her purse and keys and storming outside with me in tow.

 **xXxXxXx**

"Were visiting your grandma tomorrow." My Mother spoke for the first time since we got in the car and I glanced at her from my propped up position on the car door. I hummed my response, glad I'm getting to see Obaasan.

"She said she has a gift for you." My Mother stared at me than back at the road. My head perked and I met my mother's stormy black eyes with my own. "Really?"

"she said it was supposed to be your birthday present but that she couldn't find it for the longest time. Your Obaasan has always been overly generous. At least when it comes to you."

"That's because I'm her favorite." I said smugly, my voice alight, "Do you know what it is?"

"No."

And just like that I could feel myself deflate. Mother always had that effect on me. I slumped in my seat and remained silent for the rest of the car ride, save for my right hand drumming on the glass of my window.

My great-grandparents had migrated to Konoha, a small city near Hilo, Hawaii, from Japan. Konoha is the most densely populated Japanese-American place in the United States, so my Sousobo and Sousofu thought it would be a great fresh start for us Uchiha's. And even though I was full Japanese, English was my first language, although I was fluent in both.

My proper etiquette told me to thank my Mother for driving me to hell- er I mean school, but the last time I had thanked her for anything, this morning's toast debacle, I had gotten a less than desirable answer. So I slammed my door shut and walked away, not even choosing to say good-bye.

"Howdy stranger!" Sakura slid next to me, locking her arms with mine. "Sakura, hey." I replied easily, rubbing my temples. "Hangover?" She questioned humorously, her green eyes glittering mischievously, and I nodded sullenly.

"Kiba's party _was_ insane!" She cheered and slapped my back, jerking me forward and causing me to almost head-butt a locker. I glared at her and she looked apologetically at me. "Sorry. Guess I forget my own strength."

"It's weird," I started, straightening back up again. "I could of sworn you drank way more than me. Why aren't you sitting in front of a waste bucket, crying and puking?" She giggled and smiled charmingly.

"Cuz _I_ can handle my liquor."

I groaned, piling my books in my locker. Sakura laughed beside me, pulling a piece of her cotton candy pink hair behind her ear.

 **xXxXxXx**

The car ride was quiet and I stared at my phone, skimming through a story I had been re-reading. It was a personal favorite.

"Would you put that phone away?" Mother barked at me and I rolled my eyes and clicked the off button. "How can you judge?" I complained, shoving my phone in my black cargo shorts pocket, "You use your phone all of the time."

"I do not-" She got cut off by the loud jingle of her cell and I smirked cockily. "My point exactly." She glared at me before swiping the screen to call. "Hello?" she asked in her sweetest voice and I gagged internally.

"F-Fugaku? Oh, well how are you-...Oh...Y-You don't have to come today! Please Fugaku, think of Sasuke. No your not! Then think of _me_ Fugaku! Think of your _Wife_! Fug-... _Please_ don't hang-up!"

The phone beeped at the abrupt end of the call and Mother was on the verge of tears. "Move over." I sighed, getting out of the car in the middle of the highway. A car started to honk behind me furiously but I flipped them off and traded seats with Mother.

"I-I just don't know why, y'know?" Mother hiccuped, cradling herself in her arms. I wasn't really good at this driving thing since I'm only 16 but having been through plenty of Moms 'Dad induced episodes' I knew that her driving any further was out of the question.

They tended to get worse before they got better.

"Hn, let me think...Itachi-nissan left and you became a shut in, he was addicted to work, and on the rare chance he _was_ home, you never wanted to cook or clean, so he started to cheat on you. _Plus,_ you're Lactose Intolerant!"

"Sarcasm is not needed, Sasuke!" Mother snapped but I shrugged and turned onto Obaasan's street. "Whatever. Pull yourself together or Obaasan will tear you a new one." Mother slumped in the passenger seat and sniffled. "How can my own mother love my son more than me?" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from answering, knowing full well that it was rhetorical.

When I pulled into the driveway I was happy to announce that I had only hit one trash can on my drive to Obaasan's house. Score one for me. I unbuckled myself and hopped out of Mom's slick black Jeep, jogging up Obaasan's long wooden steps to her porch.

"Obaasan!" I called, "I'm here!" I pulled out the rusted gold key to Obaasan's house that she had given to me when I was five and was super into keys. All the ones I've collected are attached to a large silver chained bracelet that hangs from a ruby hook on the back of my bedroom door. Most of them were miscellaneous keys that I had found in the street or in the sand at the beach, but they were all treasured because Itachi used to help me search for them.

"Sasuke!" Obaasan fondly called and I dashed up even more stairs once I pushed open her front door. Seeing her in the kitchen I ran and gave her a big hug. " _Obaasan_." I whispered lovingly, closing my eyes to the calming scent of Chai Tea that always seemed to envelop her.

"How are you, dear?" She asked kindly, stroking my hair and patting my back soothingly. "Great now that I get to see you." I smiled and she laughed, cupping my cheeks and pinching them. "You've grown so much, Sasuke." Obaasan looked up at me with surprise from her small stature.

Obaasan hunched at 5'4'' while I myself stood at a good 5'10''. Obaasan had long silver hair she always held up in a tight bun, almond shaped eyes that were an obsidian black, and clothes that were loose and comfortable. Obaasan would always tell me we had the same eyes.

"Okaasan." Mother greeted coolly and Obaasan frowned strongly, the wrinkles in her skin creasing with her displeasure. She pointed a withering hand in Mother's disgruntled face. "I haven't seen you in Six _Months_! All I get is a 'Okaasan.'? I raised you better than that." Obaasan huffed out a breath and muttered something in japanese. She always seemed to turn bright red when she was upset. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Mama!" Mother wailed, thoroughly embarrassed, but Obaasan wasn't having it. "You better greet me more enthusiastically Mikito, or i'll use my old bony foot to kick you out of my house!"

"Yes, mama." Mother mumbled, plopping into a seat at the counter. "Now then," Obaasan sighed, turning toward me, "I have a gift for you, Sasuke."

"Mother mentioned it." I smiled and Obaasan shot a worried glare at her. "You didn't tell him what is was, did you?"

"Of course not. I don't even know what _it_ is." Mother blew out, sipping on a cup of tea she had poured herself. "Alright. i'll go get it!" She waddled out of the room and I took a seat across from my Mother, waiting patiently for Obaasan to return.

We stared at each other, unblinking. I don't know when Mother and I really started drifting apart but it felt like about the time I started to develop acne and my voice started to drop.

We used to be so close, it's weird that now the thought of being in a room alone with her for a lengthy period of time is such an uncomfortable thought. After Itachi left us to go study abroad, she had become quiet and mousy, and I had worried for her everyday. But since Father left she's become so cynical and snooty it's like her attitude suffocates the room. I guess I started to dislike her presence when I found out that she wasn't as strong as I had first previously thought.

My dad made quite a bit of money as the head of Uchiha Inc. a business my Sousofu had started here in Konoha. But after he left me and my mom, who only had a high school education because she had married my dad so young and gotten pregnant with Itachi, we were forced into poverty. After the divorce, my mother had gotten quite a hefty sum from Father and his lawyers because he had broken the Prenup they had by cheating, but she blew threw it on extravagant clothes and fine jewelry. Now, we lived off of Father's monthly child support checks and the money my Mother made from escorting.

Yes, my mom was a Call-Girl. I was _that_ kid.

Obaasan didn't know, and I was never allowed to tell her. But I didn't want to, because if anyone knew, everyone would just see me as the son of a whore.

My Mother was gorgeous, and everyone said I had a striking resemblance to her, whereas Itachi-nii looked just like Father. Often, her customers, who she fucked at our home, mind you, would ask for me to join. The ones who did ask me were usually punched until they were knocked out cold and dragged out back near our large dumpster, their pants still around their ankles and their wallets suddenly empty.

"Sasuke-" she started and I stared at her harder, wondering what she'll say. "I'm sorry." She squeezed out, looking at me with sad eyes. "You are? Tell me what you're sorry for." I shot back and she winced, glancing quickly at her blinking phone.

"It's your father." She whispered absently, pressing the call on button. She pressed the cell tight to her ear, her left cheek being mushed Into the phone. " _Hello_?" she strained to hear for a while and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Fugaku! I'm so glad you called back! Were at my Mom's. Ah, no, he's busy right now, but I'm free-"

Aah, the routine call. I don't know why he calls her anymore. Maybe it's to torture her? Or give me a semblance of hope that 'Daddy' was coming home?

Sadistic Bastard.

After hearing five years of these tear-filled and outraged calls, my heart barely aches anymore. But even so, I can't help but look away and lean my cheek on my propped up arm.

I heard a loud grunt and the sound of something getting scraped across the wooden floors. My head whipped in the sounds direction and I could vaguely hear Mother quickly ending her call with Dad, and I saw my small Obaasan dragging a much larger Mirror behind her. My mouth hung open at the sight.

It was gorgeous; a true work of art. It was a fine silver that glittered beautifully in the afternoon sun, and a rose gold sphere was placed elegantly at the head of the mirror. The oddest thing though, was the key slot in the center of the mirror.

"O-Obaasan." I stuttered, "it's _beautiful_."

"You like it? That's wonderful." She beamed and I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. "Here's the key!" She handed me a glistening key that was the same Sterling silver as the mirror. "What does it open?" Mother inquired and Obaasan smiled coyly. "It's a secret." She winked and I pocketed the key.

 **xXxXxXx**

On the drive home from Obaasan's house I fingered the key and stared at it till I had to blink back tears. "People must think we're crazy lugging around this over-sized mirror." Mother grumbled, checking her phone and zooming down the freeway. I scrubbed at my eyes, and took a quick glance out the window to see my mirror tightly strapped to the roof of the car. "I think it's amazing." I sighed turning toward her, "Don't you?"

"It _is_ a nice mirror," Mother agreed before quickly adding, "but I've never seen it before. Hell, I've never seen anything like it!" the car veered slightly at her outburst and I fought down my bubbling chuckles. "I mean who puts a key holder in the center of a mirror? Is there an entrance to Narnia through there? I thought Narnia was through a closet, though..." She smiled fondly at me as I started to laugh.

"Sasuke."

The enjoyable atmosphere around us vanished and left tension in its wake."Hm?" I hummed, glancing out the window and folding my hands in my lap."We never really talk about it but, I'm getting full custody over you. Your Father decided earlier today." My heart squeezed painfully in my chest but I kept my face straight, continuing to look out the window. "Sasuke, say _something_." Mother pleaded and I slowly closed my eyes, the rapid thumping of my heart numbing my ears. "Will I ever see him again?" I asked quietly, the air around me feeling heavy and hard to breathe.

"No, sweetie. Your Father has decided to disown you. The company will go on to Itachi when he is of age.''

"Why?" I questioned, finally turning towards her. She glanced at me, then back at the road and spoke tiredly. "Because your father is done. With all of us. He is only giving Itachi the business because it is always handed down to the first son, but as for us, he's made it perfectly clear that he is not going to be a part of this family anymore."

' _What family?'_ I thought angrily.

"He doesn't want to try at this anymore and he's...he's found someone. And she's pregnant." My eyebrows shot up in surprise and I quickly turned to look at my hands, watching as I flexed each individual finger. The hurt was palpable.

The car was silent for the longest while as I digested this new piece of information, and then I swallowed hard and let my anger and resentment toward my Mother go. She really was trying, in her own fucked up way. My parents bitter separation had in turn made me hostile toward her and vise versa. I guess the seed was planted in my head that it was my fault they separated, as does most children going through a divorce feel, and thought that if I distanced myself they wouldn't have to leave each other. I had been wrong, but the bitterness had remained.

In the end I had ended up breaking my mother's heart just as much as my Father did. Funny how life is like that isn't it? you try to do good by everyone, including yourself, but instead end up screwing it all up, most of all for yourself, and it leaves you with a massive pile of shit you, yourself, have to clean up.

So I was teenager, and a broody one at that. but, i'm working on it.

"Name?" The question spoke volumes between us and she stole another peek at me. "Kurenai, I think." I nodded and then grimaced "I bet she has a big nose, dad's always had a thing for big noses." We both laughed then mom frowned.

" _Hey!_ "

I continued to laugh at her expense. "That's why it didn't work out, right? You don't have a huge schnoz." And that had us both tumbling into laughter once again.

 **xXxXxXxXxXx**

When we arrived in our driveway and parked I threw my car door open, my nimble fingers already working to untie the knots that held my mirror in place. "Slow down! You really do love that thing, don't you?" Mom chuckled, untying the other side as well. After talking about the elephant in the room with my Mom- _finally_ \- I felt like the strain that was put on our relationship ebbed away in chunks. "Sorry," I smiled, buzzing in place, "i'm just so excited."

"There goes your Obaasan, outdoing me in the eyes of my own child. _Again._ " She grumbled and I giggled childishly, starting to slide the thick slab of glass off of the hood of the car. Already this mirror was changing things, how could I not love it?

Mom's phone rang loudly and I glanced at it and seeing the caller ID. It was one of her most loyalist clients. He also paid the best. Disappointment flooded me at the thought that some things will never change.

Mom will always have her line of work and-

The other side of the mirror was heaved up and I turned my head curiously. "Mom? what are you doing?" I gasped, shock evident in my features. "I'm ignoring my calls for the day to spend it with my son." Her smile was happy but a little nervous, Mother has never missed a call before. Especially from one of her most important clients. "Wow," I breathed, then grinned broadly.

"Thanks Mama."

Her eyes watered slightly at the name I haven't called her since I was 10 and she sniffed the snot back in her nose.

"Don't ever stop calling me that again, you hear me, Sasuke?. Especially after the hell i'm gonna get for Ignoring his call! Jesus _Christ,_ if you weren't such an angsty teen I wouldn't have to go through this-"

"Love you too, Mama." I smiled and her rant stopped completely, her eyes flooding with tears once again. "If your gonna make me cry rivers, can we at least get this mirror to the attic?"

"I was thinking my room." I stated as we made our way inside, turning the mirror on its side so it went through our narrow door.

"Absolutely not." Mom said, closing the hallway bathroom with her foot so we could pass.

"Why?" I asked, genuinely curious, Shari our bulldog danced around my feet and barked excitedly.

"Because, you just don't have the space, Sasuke. And even though it's pretty, it's very odd."

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"

"Bark! Bark!"

"Well in a sense yes, but at the end of the day I pay the bills, I buy you all your things, and I think that the things I buy for you should be in your room and not the attic instead of a mirror that's way too large to fit in your doorway!"

"But _Mom!_ -"

"Bark! Bark!"

"No buts, Sasuke. There isn't any space in your room. And Shari, please stop barking!"

I grumbled under my breath and twisted the mirror at an angle so we could trudge up the stairs.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

When we made it to the attic we set the mirror down and Mom drew open the curtains and wiped at her sweat soaked brow, grabbing a hair band from her slim wrist and pulling all of her hair into a ponytail. "We did it!" She cheered and the sunlight flooded into the room and onto the mirror, making it sparkle like a thousand crushed diamonds. "Yeah," I rasped, the mixture of carrying a 200 pound glass surface up two flights of stairs at a snail's pace and the unremarkable beauty of this-this mirror, taking my breath away. "We did."

"Well," Ma stretched out the word, straightening out her shirt, "I'm hungry. Whenever I do something tiring I suddenly have the overwhelming urge- no _need_ for a grilled cheese sandwich. Have I ever told you that? Probably not. We haven't talked in awhile." She sighed tiredly and rubbed her shoulders. "How about I make us some grilled cheese sandwiches? Doesn't that sound nice? That sounds nice." I laughed quietly at her and nodded my head. I could go for some toasted bread and gooey, hot cheese.

"How many do you want?" I looked at her, thinking it over. I _was_ pretty hungry. "Two. And tomato please."

"Of course. Like you had to remind me. Lat time I checked, you had a problem when it came to tomatoes." I laughed, pleasantly surprised that she remembered tomatoes were my favorite food. We both chuckled and her stomach grumbled loudly. "OK well i'm off to the kitchen to make us lunch! Oh and by the way, you should figure out what that key leads to while you're still up here!" She trotted down the attic stairs and I stayed, staring at the mirror.

Oh _yes_ , I was going to find out.

I gulped audibly as I stared at the empty key slot in the center of my mirror. The key that supposedly opens it clutched fiercely in my sweating hand. ' _What if something bad comes out?'_ I wondered, my imagination kicking into hard drive. _'What if it does lead me to Narnia? What if there's a dead body in there?_ ' Sweat prickled my face and I clenched my eyes shut. 'It's a _mirror_ dammit! Why am I so scared to open it? _Why_ am I so scared?' A part of me told me not to open it, that if I did everything would change and it had my stomach doing flip flops.

What the _hell_ could be in here that got me so pissed scared? The tip of my key slid into the slot and I shivered, bile rising in my throat. ' _It's a mirror! It's probably just a little secret compartment_.' I tried to think comforting thoughts, my quivering hand pushing the key deeper into the keyhole.

True, a part of me was terrified, but an even bigger part of me was thrilled to the bone. What could be in here that made me so on edge? The thought sent chills of excitement up and down my spine and I quickly thrusted the key the rest of the way in with a resounding 'click'.

I watched with drowning excitement and fear as the key hole vanished before my eyes along with the key, leaving only the image of myself startled in the mirror. The rose gold circle at the head of the mirror started to fill with fizzy pink liquid, and I watched, utterly amazed. As soon as I could blink, the mirror started to swirl, my image becoming distorted and then vanishing all together. And there, looking at me with wide surprised eyes, was a boy.

" _AGHHHHHH!_ "

 **xXxXxXxXx**

"Stop yelling!" the boy ground out, his hands covering his ears. "Wouldn't you yell too if someone was inside your mirror?!" I shouted back at him. He laughed dryly and twisted his right pinky finger in his right ear.

"I'm not yelling now, am I?" He looked smug as I blushed in embarrassment.

He started to stare at me intently, checking me out. _Pervert_. I decided it was fine for me to return the gesture and started from his unruly blonde head of hair all the way to his large feet.

This boy was...Handsome.

The ruggedly kind of handsome that would roll out of bed and swoop girls off their feet with his effortless charm. He had bright, moppy blonde hair with slightly darker roots, as if the sunshine had brightened his hair and given it natural highlights. he had a square jaw and a thick neck. His eyes were a swirl of coral colors, and they made my heart stutter in my chest. His eyes were an ocean; dark and light blues clashing beautifully. He had a straight nose and full lips, and three whisker-like scars on each of his sculpted cheeks. Even as he hunched over I could tell his body type was lean with muscles.

"Are you done ogling me?" he asked boredly, already done raking his eyes over my own form.

"Not quite yet." I responded absentmindedly, surprising him. He was wearing a black tank top, showing off his nice arms and cargo shorts that were army printed.

"All done." I said simply, moving my eyes back to his. "Your a pervert." he declared, covering his pecs with both his hands and turning his nose to the air. "S-So are you!" I spluttered, fisting the fabric of my sweater nervously. "That's different." he turned to me again, fawning disgust. "You were absolutely raping me with your eyes."

"I was not!"

"oh, you _so_ were."

"You stupid-"

"I mean I can understand, what's not to like?" he smirked and laughed heartily at my embarrassed expression. I grit my teeth and turned my head to the side, waiting for my face to cool down.

"So...What are you doing in my mirror?" He asked suspiciously, and I twirled my head in his direction. " _Your_ mirror? You, sir, are in my Obaasan's mirror."

"No, you're in my Ojiisan's mirror."

"Your Japanese?" I asked incredulously and he smiled again, scratching a whiskered cheek. "Yeah, but I don't look it, huh?" I shook my head no and his smile broadened. "Well, you're not too bad, y'know, for someone who's in my mirror."

" I'm not in your mirror, your in mine!" I huffed, my cheeks reddening in anger. He laughed outright and looked at me hungrily. "Im sure I've never seen you before. I would've remembered a face that beautiful."

My face heated more and I grit my teeth to try and ward off the sensation of my stomach fluttering. "I'm a _boy_ , just in case you didn't realize that."

The blonde looked mildly surprised. "You're the prettiest boy I've ever seen." He said huskily, "Besides, my dick doesn't have a preference. Free spirit over here." I rolled my eyes. "Great. I've stumbled upon a Satyriasis."

"Uh, what?"

"Nevermind." I chuckled quietly, looking at him from under my thick dark lashes. He seemed very intrigued by this and grinned salaciously. "Damn, you're hot." I chuckled again, my heart thrumming in my chest. "I would of remembered you too." I added shyly and his eyes twinkled.

"Are you in Konoha?" I asked him, and he looked confused. "Yeah, though I wouldn't really call it that anymore…" My eyebrows raised in surprise. "Why?" the blonde looked even more confused than I did. "After the war? Y'know, people only refer to them as Safe Zones or Hot Spots. There aren't any individual states anymore, only the Rebellion. Do I really need to educate you on this? Where are you stationed?"

My eyes widened and I swallowed around a lump in my throat. "Stationed? I'm not stationed anywhere! I'm a highschool student at Konoha High."

The boy gasped. "Highschool? Their hasn't been a proper government in twenty years…Where the fuck are you?"

"Hawaii. Konoha, Hawaii. United States, to be specific. There are 50 separate states, and i've never heard of a Rebellion." The boy seemed to turn my words over in his head. "You must be from some kind of...alternate timeline. One where the Great War hasn't happened. Your a lucky bastard."

Then, he tapped the glass softly with his index finger, mirror rippled like water as he continued to prod it.

"I thought Ojiisan's gift was weird, but _this_." He shook his head in disbelief, his blonde hair dancing around the crown of his head. I reached a hand out, wanting to touch the soft looking locks, and when I pressed my whole hand into the mirror, something started to burn, like acid had been poured on my fingertips.

"Ouch!" I cried, drawing back my hand and looking at the burnt crisps that used to be my nails.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" He asked me worriedly, looking down at my hand with concern.

"Nngh...It hurts. Really bad." I whimpered, sucking on my hurt fingers.

"I bet." He nodded solemnly, before attempting the same thing. "Your hair looks so soft, would you mind if I, touched it..." He murmured, pressing his hand through the glass. I could smell his skin cooking and I looked at him in obvious bafflement.

"What the hell? Get out of there- I mean here- where I am!" He ignored me, pressing on. his whole hand came through my side of the mirror, but only the tips, like mine, were burned. He reached delicately for my hair and I leaned forward, mesmerized. He took a lock between his index and thumb and hummed in approval, the deep noise making my throat tighten. He let go of my hair and winced, pulling his hand back into his side. I noticed briefly that the liquid in the rose gold circle started to drain quickly, before slowing down again to a slow drip.

"Idiot." My voice was strangled from the sheer heat his presence basked me in.

This was wrong.

So _very_ , very wrong.

"Actually, the name's Naruto." He smiled absentmindedly as he inspected his hand, turning it over and such. "Are you a masochist?" I asked him with furrowed brows, Finding this boy very strange yet his presence was starting to become intoxicating.

"You felt the heat too, didn't you?" He whispered, looking at me with hooded eyes. I gulped loudly and nodded, my stomach clenching. He smiled charmingly and shook his head again, as if to rid his thoughts.

"Name?"

I looked at him with warm eyes. I liked this boy. Very much. He reeked of change, mystery, and adventure.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke"

"Sasuke, eh? I like the name." It was practically a purr.

"Why when you put your whole hand in, only the tips were burned? Shouldn't your whole hand be burnt?" I whispered the question, still entranced.

"I don't know...but is it weird that I want to kiss you? Like really, _really_ bad?" I blushed and my eyes darted to his parted lips, my own mouth going slack.

"N-" A dinger went off and the mirror started to change, his figure becoming swirled and distorted. I glanced worriedly at his panicked face. The rose gold circle at the head of the mirror was clear of the pink fluid again.

" _Sasuke!"_

" _Naruto!_ "

And he was gone, the attic eerily quiet. I looked as the key slot fizzled back into its place at the center of the mirror, the key shooting out of it and falling on the floor with a clink. My mouth was dry with questions and my mom popped her head up from the top of the attic stairs.

She pulled a plate of grilled cheese from behind her back and I tried to form words.

" _Mom-"_

"Sasuke, what's wrong? I heard shouting. Who's Naruto?" She asked, as she came all the way upstairs and handed me my plate. I sat the plate next to me and held her shoulders, my eyes wide with panic. "Mom, there's someone in the mirror! A boy named Naruto, he's a part of something called the Rebellion! He's in Konoha, _but a different version of Konoha-"_

"Oh haha." Mom deadpanned, sitting next to me with a quirk to her lips, "Jokes on me, Sasuke. I guess I got a little carried away with my theories about the mirror, but _still_. Try not to mock your Mother, so."

She stood up and ruffled my hair, telling me that once I was done with my lunch, I needed to start working on my homework. "And Sasuke? I'll be out late tonight working. I'm gonna start taking some college courses on the side, so maybe I can get a better job, but in the meantime, I'll stop taking clients at our house. I'm sorry I exposed you to that, sweetie. The fates dealt you a pretty shit Mom, huh?"

I looked at her wordlessly and she made her way down the attic stairs quietly. I looked at the mirror; the only thing I could see was my morose face.

"Naruto…"

xXxXxXxXx

 **Authors Note!**

 **Okay guys, looks like i'm officially mentally ill because her I am, starting another fic when I have four in the oven. But, I couldn't resist. I really love the concept of this story.**

 **1\. Obaasan is Japanese for Grandma.**

 **2\. Ojiisan is Japanese for Grandpa.**

 **3\. Sousobo is Japanese for Great Grandma.**

 **4\. Sousofu is Japanese for Great Grandpa.**

 **5\. Satyriasis is the corresponding condition to Nymphomania in men.**

 **6\. Nymphomaniac is a woman who has abnormally excessive and uncontrollable sexual desire.**

 **Thanks for reading my story guys! I'll try to update soon!**

 **Please make sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Sakura laughed at me, and I groaned. I was starting to regret telling her. "There's this guy, Naruto, and he is in the mirror my Obaasan gave me."

Sakura laughed again, holding her sides. " _What?_ " I glared at her now. "Stop asking me that, Sakura. This is the seventh time I've explained it." Sakura wiped at her eyes and patted my shoulder, taking a bite into a ham sandwich. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, It's just I never realized how... _eccentric_ you are, Sasuke-kun."

"Are you trying to say I sound crazy?" I growled at her and she chuckled under her breath, swallowing a mouthful of food and shrugging a slim shoulder. "Kinda."

"I know I sound crazy, but I'm not eccentric, as you so kindly put it. You know me, Sakura. I don't make shit like this up." Her face seemed to sober up at my words and she looked more concerned than amused. "Sasuke-kun, I thought this was just a drawn out joke. You're not really serious, are you?" I felt like screaming.

"Of course I'm serious! I swear on my life, Sakura, theirs someone, a whole other _world_ on the other side of my mirror!" Sakura slammed a palm on my forehead and felt for my temperature. "Sasuke-kun, you might have a fever, you feel really warm and you're speaking nonsense-"

"Stop it! I knew you wouldn't understand!" I groaned, throwing her hand off my face and standing up. We were currently in the outside lunch yard of Konoha High. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. "Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" She cried out after me and I looked over my shoulder. "Home." I said simply, starting the two mile walk to my apartment complex.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

When I got home I noticed my Mom's car was gone. "Thank God…" I muttered, throwing my backpack on the couch in our small living room. I climbed the stairs to the second level of our house two at a time. It was better Mom wasn't home right now, she would throw a fit if she saw that I'd skipped school.

I went to the end of the hall and pulled down the silver chain that hanged from the ceiling. After one strong tug, stairs fell down into place and I walked up the rickety steps. The mirror sat in the middle of the attic, old boxes of clothes and knick knacks littering the floor around it. Whenever I saw it, my breath would stutter in my throat. I sat down in front, looking at my own reflection, and touching the cool glass longingly.

' _Naruto…'_

I couldn't get the blond boy out of my head. He had utterly entranced me yesterday, and my dreams had been plagued with his hauntingly blue eyes and sinful smirk. I tucked some hair behind my ear, going into my school uniform pocket and drawing out the key. I needed to see him. I needed to know I wasn't crazy.

I pushed the key in the hole and twisted it, but nothing happened. I gasped and tried again, sweat starting to gather on my forehead. Did I really imagine the whole thing? It had felt so real, but it did seem impossible…

I tried ten more times, the last time with a desperate cry of Naruto's name. I barely knew him, and as it turns out he wasn't even _real_ , yet I felt as though I had just lost someone close to me; a dear friend.

"Sakura's right. I am crazy." I murmured, trying to will away the burning sensation in the back of my eyes. I scrubbed at my eyes furiously and sat back on my haunches, blowing out a breath that ruffled my bangs.

So everything that happened yesterday? None of it was real? Naruto, wasn't real? These realizations hit me like blows, and I tried one more time, shoving the key in all the way and twisting it with all my strength.

The key dissapeared and my stomach jumped with glee as I watched the mirror start to slowly swirl, and the rose gold circle at the head of the mirror fill with murky, pink fluid. Naruto was sitting there, in the mirror, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Sasuke!" He cheered excitedly, his body moving closer to the mirror. I lurched forward too, feeling my knees go weak with relief. He was real!

"And here I thought I was going crazy!" Naruto laughed, his eyes searching my face urgently. I did the same. "Me too. No one believed me. I told my mom, my best friend, Sakura-"

"Sakura, eh? Like the tree? Is she hot?"

I glared at him and he smirked attractively. "Horndog." I huffed, my eyes narrowing further. He laughed and shrugged. "Yeah I'm, uh, Satyriasis, right?" My eyes widened and I couldn't help but smile. "I thought you didn't know what that meant?"

He scratched his cheek, his face pinking a little as his mouth soured. "Yeah, well, I looked it up." I laughed softly and he smiled again, looking at me with shiny, blue eyes. _I love your eyes, Naruto._

"I really thought you weren't real. I tried to reach you earlier today, but the mirror wasn't doing anything. After I went out for patrol, I tried one last time, and here you are."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I was at school then. I tried when I got home, but nothing happened, like when you tried. I think we have to unlock it at the same time. It was only a crazy coincidence we unlocked it at all this time or the first time."

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "I don't believe in crazy coincidences, It was fate, pure and simple." I smiled at his stubborn reply. "What time is it there?" I asked curiously, my head tilting to the side. He lifted his arm and looked at a cracked watch.

"1:08 pm."

"Hm." I checked my phone and saw that it was the same exact time. "Same here. Maybe we should schedule a time to talk to each other so we always get it right."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, "That sounds good. How about this time? 1:00 pm everyday?" My eyes widened and I couldn't stop the heat that flamed my face. " _Everyday?_ You want to talk to me everyday?"

Naruto smiled a wry smile. "Sasuke, your from a different Earth. You're the most interesting thing since sliced bread. Plus, your easy on the eyes." I laughed again, closing my eyes and savoring his words.

"I can't do 1:00 pm. I have school till 3:30 everyday except Saturday and Sunday. How about 6:00?"

Naruto shook his head with a frown. "I have patrol from 2:00 till 7:00." I bit my lip and suddenly his eyes were watching my mouth. "How about 9:00 pm, then? Does that work for you?" He nodded, his eyes still trained to my lips, and something hot was coiling in my stomach. I chewed on my bottom lip harder, and his pupils started to dilate. "Um…"

"Sorry." Naruto murmured, his eyes dragging away from my mouth and looking into my eyes heatedly. I licked my upper lip, unable to stop myself, and his eyes darted down to watch the movement. Sweat was beginning to collect on my skin, and my face was turning red. "Naruto…"

"You're just so sexy, Sasuke." He growled, setting me on fire. He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, and chuckled deeply.

"There's something about you. Something.. _.irresistible._ "

I smiled and tried to slow down my racing heart. Suddenly, there was shouting and guns being fired off rapidly. My eyes widened in panic and Naruto jumped to his feet, his head turned in the direction of the noise. "Don't make a sound." He whispered to me, pulling a gun from under his shirt. "You were packing?!" I whispered furiously, and he looked at me for a second before turning back to the noise, taking his gun off of safety. "Sasuke, sweetie, you always need to have a gun on you if you want to survive in this world."

A loud voice yelling in a foreign language, German maybe, had me scooting urgently away from the mirror. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he cocked his handgun, and slowly walked toward the sound. I could see nothing but the brown, cracked wall that he had been sitting in front of and hear nothing but the horrible gun shots and the distant squeak of Naruto's shoes as he walked farther away.

I wanted so badly to call out his name, but they might hear me, whoever _they_ were. My eyes widened as I remembered Naruto putting his hand through the mirror and touching my hair yesterday. Could bullets go through the mirror?

This thought had me scrambling behind a large box, my gut twisting with fear for myself and the blonde haired boy. I chewed my nail nervously, waiting for the shooting to stop. I covered my ears at the sound of a painful scream, screwing my eyes shut and wishing it was over.

 **xXxXxXxX**

After another fifteen minutes of noise, the commotion finally stopped. I sighed out of relief and watched with worried eyes as Naruto walked back into view slowly, a slight limp to his steps. He looked around my attic and called out for me. I came out from behind my hiding spot hesitantly.

"Is it safe? Are you ok?" I whispered, making my way over and sitting in front of the mirror. Naruto rubbed his shoulder tiredly, and nodded. His shirt had been ripped in various spots and blood oozed out of cuts that marred his arms and face. "I'm alright. It was just a small unit of Enforcers. They were trying to take out my faction with a surprise attack, but they underestimated us."

"Enforcers?"

"Ah, yeah, I keep forgetting you have no idea what i'm talking about. About thirty years ago, Japan's Prime Minister, Danzo Shimura, did a hostile takeover of Japan and became the country's first ever dictator. He made Japan into some kind of military hub, where he grew and bred fighting machines. Eventually, Danzo and his army took over Asia, and his power spread through all of Europe and Africa. Instead of individual countries, or even continents, they were united under Danzo's regime. They called themselves Ketsueki."

"Blood?" I gasped and Naruto nodded gravely, a haunted look crossing his features as he continued to rub a sore shoulder.

"Yeah. Ketsueki military, or Enforcers for short, crushed Australia and eliminated their Prime Minister, Tony Abbott, who fought valiantly. Then, they tried to take over the United States, and the President issued a state of emergency. Every able body in America was put to work fighting off Ketsueki, but casualties were high and politicians and high up officials were all killed off. Danzo had been killed but his position had been replaced and the new man in charge has yet to be named. He keeps his identity a secret so it's harder to hunt him, but he is said to be worse then Danzo, himself. Ketsueki continued on strong, slowly taking over the whole world. The Federal Government all together was disbanded and total anarchy ensued. Now, only small pods of citizens and military continue to fight off Enforcers. We call ourselves the Rebellion. This last year, the tables had shifted irrevocably in their favor, and lately the Rebellion has been doing more hiding than fighting. It's an absolute nightmare, Sasuke. Blood covers the streets and death hangs in the air like attack you witnessed, it had killed all my comrades, my entire faction, except for me. Now, i'm all alone in this safe house."

"Oh, Naruto…" I whispered; forlorn, "Don't you have anyone? What about your Ojiisan?"

Naruto's face darkened more and I had to fight back tears at his crushed expression."My Ojiisan passed away. He was my only living relative. He had given me the mirror and said, 'Tell Akira I love her.' I had no idea who he was talking about; that old man always liked to speak in riddles. He, uh, passed away earlier this week."

"How can you still seem so sane after everything?" I couldn't help but ask, as I watched him calmly clean the barrel of his handgun with the corner of his grease stained shirt. Naruto shrugged a shoulder and wiped at his sweaty brow. "This is life here, Sasuke. In all my seventeen years of living, I have never _not_ been witness to death and brutality. You learn to not get attached."

I swallowed around the bile rising in my throat. "But...I've known you for such a short time, yet you seem so happy-go-lucky." Naruto huffed out a laugh, his eyes searching mine. "Yeah? Believe it or not, I hardly ever smile. You just bring it out of me, I guess. My Ojiisan used to beg me to smile, and would try for hours to get me to laugh as a child."

I was hesitant to ask, but I couldn't quell my curiosity. "What about your parents?" Naruto scoffed and holstered his gun. "My biological father was some Enforcer that raped my mother. He had taken a liking to her and kept her imprisoned for three years in his home. When I was old enough to walk, my mother had approached him, telling him that she had fallen in love with him. When he had let his guard down, she ripped his dick off with her bare teeth and grabbed me, making a mad dash for the door. She brought us to Ojiisan's house where he was living with a soldier that was an ex-student of his. My Ojiisan used to be a general for the US army, and he had a favorite private, Minato Namikaze. When my Ojiisan's health started to fade, Minato stayed by his side and took care of him. Minato and my mom fell in love and they raised me happily. Minato became my Dad. I was loved, and it had been the greatest time in my life, even though war still raged around us."

Something deep inside me told me that Naruto would not appreciate my pity, even though my heart went out to him and the horrible way he was conceived, remembering plenty of times customers had gotten too rough with my mother and she had cried as they violated her, sometimes not even paying.

"Your mom sounds like an utter bad ass." Naruto smiled. "She was. My dad and Mom both died after Ketsueki fighter planes bombed a market street. We had run out of food at the house and they were doing a supply run. I had wanted to go with, but mom had asked me to watch over Ojiisan. I was seven."

I touched the mirror where his heart was and watched the glass ripple under my hand. Naruto didn't seem done talking though. Not by a long shot. I realized with a start that if he wanted, I would listen to him talk for forever.

"You're allowed to join the Rebellion at twelve years old. As time goes on, the age keeps dropping. It had started out as sixteen, and now it's ten. But I had trained and trained and joined the same day I turned twelve. My Ojiisan had advised me against it, but I had been wronged too many times by Enforcers, and Ketsueki as a whole. I was ready to fight, _to die_ , for my country. I had quickly climbed the ranks in the Rebellion and people all over the states knew of the Demon Hunter. I had gotten that nickname after I had slaughtered an entire mass unit of Enforcers at fourteen. Now, I'm the leader of my own faction, and I had been travelling with a small group of Rebellions to visit my Ojiisan. Since I'm a Commander, I'm not allowed to travel unescorted even though I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. After he passed, and I inherited this mirror, I was getting ready to just leave it behind but decided to see where the key led. I thought it would open a secret compartment and there would be some money he left me. I couldn't lug a mirror around with me, it was impractical during times of war, even if it was pretty. But instead, you appeared. I had asked my men to stay longer in this safe house so I could try contacting you again. I don't know how they found our position, a mole perhaps, but they're all dead now. It's all my fault-"

"Don't blame yourself." I whispered urgently, pressing both hands to the liquid glass, "Don't you _dare_ blame yourself, Naruto. You couldn't of known this would happen. I swear to you, it's not your fault."

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled grimly before his head drooped. "They were my closest friends…"

"I'm your friend, aren't I?" I asked, trying to cheer him up. He looked at me with a quirk to his mouth. "I don't know _what_ you are, my dear, but friend is much too limiting a title." I tilted my head curiously and he looked at me squarely. "I'm saying..I'm not looking to be friendzoned. You're way too attractive for us to be platonic."

A surprised chuckle left me and my insides warmed as the air around Naruto seemed to go back to being light and teasing. "Oh yeah?" I goaded, wanting nothing more than to witness Naruto's sunny smile. His life was so full of darkness, and I had never been as happy as I am when i'm jesting with the blond. I wanted to bathe in the light with Naruto.

"What if i'm seeing someone?"

Naruto's face darkened and he pushed himself against the glass. " _You're not._ " He growled and my loins jumped in excitement. The look he was giving me was absolutely predatory and I felt weak in the knees. "What if I am?" I challenged breathlessly and Naruto searched my face. "You'll stop seeing them. Whatever this is between us, Sasuke, is stronger than anything I've ever felt before. I just know you feel the same."

I nodded and opened my mouth to speak, but a ding went off and the mirror started to swirl rapidly. I looked at Naruto's face and watched as his image was warped. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" I cried helplessly, and he looked at me urgently as he continued to fade away. "9:00 pm! Remember? Exactly at 9:00, Sasuke, or it won't work!" I nodded frantically and he was gone with a blink of my eyes. I sighed and pressed my forehead against the glass. I wanted to call him now, but we had to time it perfectly for it to work. Waiting that long would be hell, though. And now I couldn't stop worrying about the blonde.

I suddenly remembered Naruto mentioning that his Ojiisan told him something. " _Tell Akira that I love her."_

 _Wasn't Akira his Obaasan's first name?_

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey Guys, sorry this chapter was so short. I have a really interesting plot set up for this fic but I am not feeling as inspired to write currently.** ** _PLEASE_** **help inspire me by reviewing your hearts out and reading my other fics. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the screen in my hand, the device going off noisily and showing an embarrassing photo of Sakura, drunk off her ass and her top flipped up, as the caller ID. Shari slept through the screechy noise and instead, curled up closer by my hip.

I glared harder at my phone, willing the caller away. I did not want to talk to Sakura right now-didn't really want to talk to _anybody_ except a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed boy.

The ringing finally ceased and I sighed out a breath, truly relieved. But Sakura was nothing if not persistent and annoying. It's how we had become friends. The screen showed that she had called nineteen times since I had left school early. My eye's widened. _Didn't she have class?_

There were messages too. I swiped my thumb on the bottom of the screen to unlock my phone and clicked my messenger application, Sakura's name at the top of the list of most recent messages. I smirked at the puking emoji I had put next to her name and clicked on our messaging log.

 _Sasuke, are you coming back? I'm worried! -Sakura_

 _Lunch is almost over! What am I supposed to tell our teachers? Come back to school! -Sakura_

 _Look, I'm willing to hear you out about this whole OTHER WORLD thing, okay? Call me. -Sakura_

 _Alright, can you at least confirm that your not dead in some alleyway? You're too pretty for your own good! -Sakura_

 _Sasuke, I am counting to three! If you don't answer me before i'm done, I'll call your mother! -Sakura_

 _1...2….3! -Sakura_

 _Alright, you jerk I didn't call your mom, so, call me! -Sakura_

 _That's it. I'm heading over. -Sakura_

My throat clenched in panic as I heard the doorbell ring. The messages had been sent a good hour ago. I sighed, uncrossing my legs and standing from my bed, preparing to slink myself to the front door. Shari slowly got up and followed me. The doorbell ringed again as I neared the door and I lurched it open, glaring at the girl standing there.

"What are you? Obsessed?"

Sakura's foot stopped tapping impatiently and she scoffed, rolling her eyes and uncrossing her arms. " _Puh-lease._ " She sized me up with her eyes, "I got over my crush on you _ages_ ago."

I smirked then, opening the door wider so she could step in. "You consider last year ages ago? Admit it, Sakura, if I wanted you, you would cave."

Sakura flushed an angry red, and turned the corner in my house to my kitchen, opening the fridge and yelling over her shoulder, "For your information, I am perfectly happy being single! Shari! Where are you? Sasuke is bullying me again! " Shari yipped happily, her nails clicking on the wooden floor as she ran into the kitchen after the pinkette.

I smiled softly, closing the front door and walking to the kitchen, taking a seat at the small breakfast nook and watching Sakura slather peanut butter onto white bread.

"You'll get fat if you eat so much carbs." I deadpan and she glares at me, before sticking her finger into the jar and swiping up a glob. She leaned on her tippy toes over the counter and pushed it into my mouth. I jerked back, almost falling out of my backless barstool and she laughed, sucking on her peanut butter fingers.

"Then I guess I'll be fat." She grinned, and I gathered the peanut butter on my face and swept it into my open mouth, letting it soften with my saliva and stick to the roof of my mouth. It was good.

"Your an idiot. Give me that fucking jar."

"Oh-ho-ho, look who's testy this evening?" Sakura teased, handing me the jar over the counter and fishing me a spoon. I took it and dipped it into the jar, filling the spoon to the brim before shoving that into my mouth too.

"Whatever." I grumble, and she finishes making her sandwich by adding strawberry jelly. She gives me a look and I nod, eating another spoonful. She pours two large glasses of milk and hands me mine. I tilt my head in thanks before taking a generous swig, the cool milk unbelievably refreshing.

"So…" Sakura starts, taking a generous bite into her sandwich and tearing off another chunk with her hand, tossing it to the ground where I could hear, rather than see, Shari devour it.

"So?" I encourage, taking another sip of my milk and she rolls her eyes, swallowing around her mouthful and glaring a non-threatening glare.

"So _ooo_ , why is the sky blue? Why do humans have belly buttons? Jesus-fuck Sasuke! Why did you leave school? And aren't you gonna tell me about this Naddu guy, or what?"

I chuckled. "I don't think Jesus would appreciate you using his name like that." I chastised sarcastically. Sakura snorted and shaked a fist at the sky, like an old man saying, ' _darn kids, get off my lawn!_ '

"Jesus is the least of my problems." She snipped, before shoving the rest of her sandwich noisily into her mouth and smacking her lips. My face curled in distaste at her less-than graceful eating habits and she caught my look, shrugging a slim shoulder under her school uniform blazer.

"What? Stop looking at me like that, like I just ate a live rat in front of you. You're not a potential suitor so there's no reason to front."

"So you're most comfortable when you act like a pig? Oink oink, Sakura. Oink oink." Sakura stuck her tongue out at me, a large, gooey clump of bread, peanut butter and jelly on her tongue and in her mouth. _Gross._

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a raging bitch?" She said, closing her mouth and swallowing. I scoffed at her in a high-pitched impersonation of a girl and flipped my hair, turning my nose to the side. Sakura barked out a laugh and finished her milk. "Funny. You should consider acting as a career." She complimented and I mocked her with a half-bow

She put her plate and our glasses into the sink and then started to rummage through our pantries. " _Still_ hungry?" I ask rudely and her head turns in my direction, looking more than a little hurt. Sakura's right. I am being a raging bitch.

I open my mouth to apologize but she turns back to the cabinet. "Got any booze?" She mutters and I stand up from my seat, intent on earning her forgiveness through excessive alcohol consumption. But damn it all, if I wasn't a horrible drunk.

"Yeah…"

 **XxXxXxX**

"Do you really think i'm fat?" Sakura slurred, taking a direct swig from the vodka bottle and wincing, before violently coughing. It was too strong for me raw, and I swirled my straw that floated in a mason jar full of lemonade and potato vodka.

"Of, of course not. You're _bee-u-tee-ful, sweetie_!" I sang, then belched. Sakura seemed pleased with that answer and a goofy smile spread across her face. "Thanks Sas-ke." I wagged a finger in her direction, or was it in the direction of the floor? I couldn't remember.

"Your welcome, you, you magnificent creat _ureeeee_ , you!" I cooed fondly to the ground that seemed to be swirling into a vortex of different colors of blue, trying to find my straw with my wagging tongue. I slurped noisily and Sakura roared with laughter, kicking her legs out on the couch and holding her stomach. "You're the worst drunk! I swear!"

"Hey!" I yelled indignantly at the floor, that seemed to be swimming with dozens of bright azure eyes now, all fanned with blonde eyelashes and looking up expectantly at me. Why was this floor turning me on? And why did it sound like Sakura even though those piercingly cerulean eyes reminded me nothing of her? "Who are you to insult me? I am, I am much better at you at lots of, lots of stuff! Sure, your prettier, but can you talk? *hic* _Nooooo._ Can you sing? I don't think so! _When I see your… Blueeeeee eyes. Let me see the whole of you. Nothing is left to hide. Now I see the shade of blue! I see your blue eyes!"_

Sakura grabbed the back of my collar and hauled me onto the couch, my drink splashing onto my white uniform dress shirt. I had previously been crouched on the floor, mooning at the ground. She turned my head to face hers by my chin and I gasped in surprise. "Sakura! What are you doing 'ere?! Wheres blue eyes?" Sakura laughed and let go of my chin, but not before scrubbing my cheek with her fist.

"God, you're cute when your trashed."

I laughed childishly, my nose red from the alcohol, before holding my head as it started to swim. " _Ughh._ The room in spinning. _blue, blue, blue._ " I mumbled and she took another fiery swig from the bottle. "Yeah. never were one to hold it down. Do you need me to point you in the direction of the bathroom for your own house?"

I nodded and Sakura started to stand up on wobbly feet. Just as she reached out her hand to help me up, the sound of a key turning in the front door startled us frozen. "Shit." Sakura hiccupped and I blanched, fighting back the urge to puke. Sakura fell onto the couch cushion next to me, and tried wiping down the front of my wet shirt, only succeeding in gluing the fabric to my skin. " _Shit, shit, shit._ Your mom's gonna kill me. I'm going to die in your living room." Sakura whimpered, and the front door opened, my mom's head ducked as she rummaged through her purse.

In a fit of anxiety, I grabbed my drink and hurled it at the farthest wall, the mason jar breaking and tinkling to the floor. I honestly don't know why I did it, maybe a part of me thought it would travel through the wall. My mother's head shot up in alarm at the sound of breaking glass, before seeing me and Sakura sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"Sasuke…?" she questioned, bewildered, "Why did you do that? And what are you doing here? _Who is this?_ "

"You haven't told your mom about me?!" Sakura wailed, looking at me like someone just told her that her cat had died. My face scrunched in confusion, and my stomach still rolled with the need to empty its contents into my toilet.

"Mom, Sakura. Sakura, Mom." I burped again, this time tasting hot garbage in the back of my throat. _Fucking gross._ Mom looked at me, then at Sakura, then at the shiny, reflective glass of the vodka bottle Sakura was still clutching-

 _Oh shit._

Her eyes narrowed, and she started taking angry strides forward, her hand outstretched in a ' _gimme that'_ motion. Sakura gulped, handing over the bottle. Mom snatched it and inspected it. The bottle was nearly empty. "Oh my god!" My mother screamed, aghast, "This was full when I left! What the hell is going on here? Sasuke Aubrey Uchiha, you better not tell me you skipped school to get drunk on my couch!"

"Aubrey?" Sakura asked me, amused. I was getting ready to defend my middle name when something hot and thick rushed up my throat and filled my mouth. My eyes watered at the acidic taste of my puke but I kept my mouth shut, my cheeks swollen with my rancid vomit. _Discustingly gross._

"Sasuke? What's wrong? What's in your mouth?" My mom asked, coming to kneel in front of me worriedly. I shook my head furiously, begging her with my eyes to get out of my way. ' _I'm going to puke on you!'_ I wanted to scream, but she just wasn't getting it. Another wave of vomit had me doubling over, opening my mouth and puking all over the wooden floor, the contents brown and goop-ey. Ahh, _there's_ the peanut butter!

My mother is staring at me slack-jawed and Sakura spins away from me, plugging her nose and shaking her head furiously. "Oh god, if I see you do it, I'm gonna do it too!" She gagged and my mother's head whipped in her direction.

" _Don't you dare."_ My mother hissed, standing up on her heels and heading into our bathroom to grab towels. I sit over the pile of brown vomit on all fours, tendrils hanging from my mouth. I continue to spit out the remaining globs in my mouth, quiet tears running down my face.

"This sucks." I moan miserably, my back curling as a new wave hits me and I retch again. The pile of puke continues to grow, it seems…

"Stop vomitting on my floor!" Mother shouts from the bathroom, and Sakura stands up, her knees buckling. She grabs the arm of the couch to help support herself and takes a few steadying breaths. Then, she straightens up and heads into the kitchen to retrieve her tossed aside backpack.

"I should probably go…" She slurs, looking at my doggy position on the floor. I shake my head no, looking at her with glassy eyes. "You can't." I mumble, wiping my mouth with a sleeve, "She'll go easier on me if you're here."

Sakura looked warily toward the bathroom and shrugged her backpack higher on her shoulders. "I highly doubt that. She, um...she probably thinks i'm-i'm a bad influence."

"You _are_ a bad influence." I tell her honestly and she scuffs a foot against the wood, looking guilty. "Yeah." She sighs, "Guess I am…"

My mom emerges from the restroom, her arms full of supplies. She nudges me away from my pile of vomit and throws down some stained rags on top of it. "There's no way i'm letting you go home, Sakura. I'm pretty sure your parents would not be happy seeing you like this." Sakura's face colored in humiliation and my mother turned sharp eyes at me. I felt queasy again.

"Sakura will be staying the night. Sasuke, go to your room, and show Sakura where the guest bedroom is. I'll bring up buckets for you both and later, some soup for dinner." _I am so disappointed in you._ Her look said what her voice didn't. I wanted to cry more.

I nodded, standing up on baby deer legs, trying not to fall and embarrass myself more. Sakura rushed to my side and she helped me up the flight of stairs. "So." Sakura started with a quirk to her brow, "Your mom is pretty cool." I looked off to the side, remembering that look she had given me downstairs. That look promised very _un-_ cool things.

"Yeah." I tell her, and give her instructions to the guest bedroom. She offers to help me to my room and I take her offer, Shari weaving through our feet.

 **xxXxxxXXX**

We get to my room and Sakura helps me into my bed, pulling the covers over me and sitting on the edge of my bed. I feel like hurling again. "This was a stupid idea. You have stupid ideas." I gripe at her, my eyes still moist. I was in so much trouble. My nerves were outweighing my intoxication and it was forcing me to sober up quickly. Sakura looked a lot more clear-headed too.

"I know." She sighed shakily, looking on the verge of tears, "God, i'm sorry, Sasuke. I seriously don't know how I thought this could end well…"

"You don't get to cry." I frown at her, "I'm the only one allowed to cry. This is your fault! My mom's so pissed!" She blinked back tears, trying to reason with me, her breath reeking of alcohol. "Your mom didn't seem _that_ pissed. I thought she took it really well-"

"You didn't see her eyes. She looked so betrayed. God, this sucks."

Sakura stood up, looking like she wanted to tear her hair out. "Fuck, i'm sorry!" She gasped, then tried to get her emotions in control, guilt oozing off her skin. "Fuck." This time the obscenity came out as a low drawl, and she walked out of my room, heading for the guest bedroom.

The next time I surfaced, there was a large metal mixing bowl on my bedside table, as well as a glass of water and three aspirins. I gulped the water down greedily, sucking in air after I finished. I cursed, realizing I had drunk all the water before having a chance to take the aspirin. I shrugged, grabbing the small red tablets and popping them into my mouth, swallowing them dry.

I laid back in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Today was so weird. So impossibly strange. ' _I miss Naruto…'_ I think, pulling my comforter tighter around me. I was so stupid. How could I be sitting at home, getting shitfaced with Sakura when Naruto was alone somewhere in the middle of a war?

"I suck." I hiss to myself, fisting my hands and glaring at the ceiling now. _Gods, I suck._ When did I start sucking _so_ hard? When did I start saying 'suck' so much?

I started sucking after I pulled away from my parents; started drinking and smoking. I started to _really_ suck after I let my grades slip and skipped classes regularly. But I finally realized I sucked utter _balls_ when I started screwing girls in the alleyway between Chucky Cheese and KeyBank.

I _use_ that bank! I take my _cousins_ to that Chucky Cheese! _See how much I fucking suck?_ I pulled at my hair, banging my head repeatedly against my wooden headboard until my scalp ringed. "Naruto would hate me!" I groan, my hands moving to cover my face. It's true, though. Naruto _would_ hate me. If he lived in this world, if he lived an ordinary life, he would think that I was just some asshole-loser with no direction in life, who fucked girls in the alleyway between Chucky Cheese and Keybank.

I sighed again, my hands dragging down my face and falling into my lap. I really wanted Naruto to think highly of me, to think that the Sasuke that he saw through the mirror really was just as deep and interesting and _beautiful_ as he thought I was. I had never sought anyone's approval more, not even my Father's. I had never been so desperate in the need to feel liked.

"Naruto." I moaned softly, squeezing my eyes shut as my head continued to pound. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Sasuke?" My mom spoke through my closed bedroom door, her voice muffled. My head snapped in her direction and I bit out a curse, lying back down on my bed and drawing the blanket to my mouth. "Here!" I call back, and the door opens softly, mom holding a bowl in her manicured hands. "I brought soup. I don't know how long you've been asleep, but it's 9:00 pm now."

I sat up with a start, looking at her with wide, wild eyes. "9:00?! _Exactly?!"_

My mom looked startled, setting down the bowl on my desk and looking at her silver watch.

"Well, it's really 8:53 but-"

I leaped out of bed, tripping over my sheets and flailing around on the ground. "I have to go!" I cry out, "It's almost time!" Mom grabbed my wrist and hauled me up, looking more than a little annoyed. "After the stunt you pulled with that Sakuro girl, there's no way i'm letting you go anywhere!"

"Sakura. Her name is _Sakura."_ I tell her fiercely, a little surprised at my own protectiveness of the pinkette. Our friendship has been a begrudging one. I wrench my arm out of her hold, gliding towards the exit. "And i'm not leaving the house. I'm going to the attic." She looks at me as if I've grown a second head, but I have no time to dwaddle.

 **xXXXXxXXXx**

I run up the attic steps, stumbling and falling until I am flopped in front of the mirror, panting harshly through my nose. I fish my phone out of my pocket and check the time. _8:59 pm._ I close my eyes in relief, snatching the key that laid innocently on a box of my old baby clothes. I wait impatiently, looking at my phone until the time switches over to 9:00. I shove the key into it's slot, watching it disappear with a sense of glee. Naruto is sitting there not a moment later, looking at me like I am the belle of the ball.

I press my hand to the glass and he puts his hand there too, his eyes a grateful blue. "You're here. Is it weird that I've missed you this much?"

I shake my head no, already feeling more complete with Naruto in front of me like this. When he wasn't here, I was stupid; getting drunk with Sakura and puking on the floor. Something about Naruto made me want to be more mature, someone he could proudly say he was friends with. Even though we were close in age, he seemed wiser beyond his years.

"I've missed you too." I admit bashfully, and his mouth curls up, seemingly pleased with my statement. "I'm glad." He murmurs, his hand against the glass curling into a fist, "I'm so lonely here Sasuke. I-I think I need to move out in the next couple of days. People will wonder where I've gone. And I don't like being alone for very long- it eaves me time to contemplate my life."

I look at Naruto- _truly_ look at him, and see the bags under his eyes, the wayward blonde hairs that were growing unevenly on his face and his disheveled blonde hair, spiking up in every which way. He looked paler, too.

"Have you eaten?" I ask, angry. _Worried._ He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looks off. "No. Not a lot of wild animals around here. I was able to pick some nutrition bars off of my friends bodies, but they were covered in blood, and I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. I think I should leave before they start to smell. I moved them farther away from the base, but in the earlier scuffle with the Enforcers I was nicked with a bullet. It slowed me down, I guess."

"Naruto." I practically whine. My heart was going out to the blonde, but I had no idea what I was supposed to do. A part of me, wanted Naruto to get away from here as soon as possible so he could get medical support, and proper food, and be cared for. But another part of me, a much more selfish part, wanted to beg Naruto to stay, so I could see him, and hear his clear voice, and look at his painfully blue eyes.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay. Sasuke, I want to stay, even if it kills me." He says this heatedly, like he is desperate, like he is already dying, dying without me. And I am scared. Scared to feel feelings for someone I barely know, who's from a different earth, a _boy._

I didn't even think I was gay, until I met Naruto. But as soon as we met, I felt things for him that were not very innocent. Things straight boys who fucked girls between Chucky Cheese and Keybank, did not think. And that scared me immensly.

"You should go. Go get help. Please Naruto, I am not worth dying over." The rational side of me wins over the love-sick one. _Is it love, though? Am I in love with Naruto, a stranger?_

"You don't get to be the judge of that. In a world where everything is predestined, I get to decide how I die, in the least. I will starve here, if I want to, Sasuke. You, _no one,_ gets to decide otherwise." He glowers, and I am taken aback by the teeming anger behind his eyes. How can someone flip a switch so quick? Was death a sensitive subject to him?

I realise with a quiver of my stomach muscles that Naruto is extraordinarily damaged. He looked at me, eyes simmering back down into something beautiful, and he looks ready to kiss me and cry at the same time. "I'm sorry." He whispers, his posture that of one lost, and hungry. "I just...can't stand being alone. It fucks with me, with my head. I wish the mirror didn't time out like it did. I wish I had someone to talk to- _you_ to talk to."

This Naruto is different than the happy-go-lucky, teasy and flirty Naruto I was starting to understand and familiarize myself with. This Naruto is quick to anger, and impossibly sad, and as lost as a forgotten child, with scars that arch over his skin, invisible to the naked eye. This Naruto, _all_ of Naruto, was looking like a lot to handle. I slowly drew my hand away from the glass and let them jitter at my sides. I wanted to run. This was too much.

I suddenly wished that the mirror would turn off, and I didn't have to stare into those haunted eyes, that looked at me like I was some kind of salvation. _Me._ Sasuke Uchiha. I couldn't even help myself, how could I ever hope to help this boy infront of me? _Go away. Please, just go away, Naruto. You scare me. I don't like being scared._

"Sasuke." He breathes, snapping me out of my thoughts, his eyes a warm, tempest blue, "I'm just so glad you remembered. About me, about our time."

I fight the urge to bolt out of the attic. I hate this feeling, of someone depending on me. I shake my head, trying to reassure him. Will he kill me? Suddenly, I could see the fog of death around him, the one he talked about. God, I was such a fucking pussy. I clear my throat and try to reassure him with words, even as I feel my back become slick with sweat.

"How could I forget? I-"

" _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my fucking God!"_

My head snaps in the direction of Sakura's screeching, and my stomach drops, anchoring itself into my feet. Naruto looks confused, and sharp, and more than a little weary. "Sasuke? Who is this?"

Sakura looks ready to choke on her tongue as she nears me and the mirror, her feet bouncing off the attic floor as she practically sprints so she comes close to Naruto. "Who am I? _Who am I?!_ Who are you! Sasuke, is this some kind of joke? What the hell is going on?" I want to hit my face with my hand. She couldn't of come at a worse time, and I really didn't want to answer her endless questions. I wanted to get as far away from Naruto as possible, so I could stay in my safe, small bubble. "No, this isn't a joke. This is Naruto, the one I told you about."

"I thought you were joking! _I thought you were joking!_ " Sakura looks ready to shit herself, her eyes wide and scared and unknowing. It was frustrating to watch her put the pieces together in her marble brain. Did I ever mention I got mean when I was nervous?

Naruto snorts, annoyed. "Will you stop repeating yourself? You sound like a parrot."

I smile at the ground, amused at his summary of Sakura's current more than lacking speech skills. It's funny, because she is the captain of the debate team. Sakura is suddenly angry, her face sweaty and red and scared, because as humans we are scared of the unknown. Sakura is scared of Naruto, Naruto is scared of Sakura, and I am scared of the way Naruto makes my heart flutter in my chest. I am scared of the way he kills people, and how it doesn't bother me as much as it should that he does kill people. "This isn't normal, so _excuse me_ if i'm a little surprised." I look at her with one of my glares that tells her to scram, but she is suddenly blind, deaf, and dumb.

She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her phone, dialing frantically.

"Who are you calling?!" I cry at her, my heart already picking up speed. The crazy look she had on her face didn't bode well. She glared at me, pushing the phone to her ear and pressing the call button.

"I'm calling the police."

 **xXxXxXxX**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the super long wait on the update, but here it is. Sasuke, in all his fucked up glory. I just want to the thank all the people who Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this story. You guys are the reason I continue to write!**

 **I just want to clear any speculative rumors that this fic is a cheery one, lol. Sasuke and Naruto alike will have some pretty dark thoughts throughout the fic, because of their backgrounds, and the bad little thoughts we all have in our head.**

 **So, yeah, prepare yourself for the fluff, and the sex, and the physiological** **torture, and the desperate, teenage kind of love that burns as bright as a lit fuse. It also dies just as quickly, though. How will Sasuke and Naruto find a way to make their love last when they are faced with regular relationship issues while also not being on the same planet?! Read to find out! God, I love you guys. Look forward to the next chapter!**

 **The song Sasuke sings is a personal favorite of mine! It's Blue Eyes by Katy B. (I think we can all guess who that drunken serenade was for...)**

 **-MysteryGirl520**


End file.
